These last few years have seen a significant growth in the technical capabilities of wireless communications terminals. Today, most mobile terminals have, in addition to the ability to realize voice communications, the ability to capture images, video, measure temperature, determine the location of the terminal, capture movement, etc.
These features, coupled with the development of wireless communications networks, offer the possibility for new services, such as instant communication of information available in the terminal due to these features.
In addition, these improved terminals are widely distributed today and are constantly in operation (at least in standby mode).
The terminals of the prior art comprise devices such as image sensors, temperature sensors, and movement sensors. These devices are exclusively reserved for use by the terminal.